


Sparda Family Sweet Tooth

by AstralAsteria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralAsteria/pseuds/AstralAsteria
Summary: A little known fact about the Sparda bloodline is that, in addition to the accelerated healing, the demonic powers, and the unusually pale physical characteristics, the entire family has a vicious sweet tooth.





	Sparda Family Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just rambling about headcanons. Sparda was a bug demon, he's obsessed with sugar, his kids (and grandkid) absolutely inherited this trait.

A little known fact about the Sparda bloodline is that, in addition to the accelerated healing, the demonic powers, and the unusually pale physical characteristics, the entire family has a vicious sweet tooth. Their father had been a menace--he stashed sweets in every drawer, coat pocket, or cabinet he could, hiding them from wife and children both. Caramel candies were his favorite, for reasons that Vergil never understood (they are, in his opinion, too bothersome to eat, sticky and annoying in a way he has little patience with), something which caused more than one dispute between their parents when Eva had washed the handful of caramels he'd forgotten about in his coat pocket. Despite their general distaste for their father's candy preferences, both twins would devour any of his secret stashes they managed to find simply on principal, and the sugar-fueled afternoon that would inevitably follow would often end up with all three of them on the receiving end of their mother's ire. 

Thirty-five some odd years later, Vergil is not surprised to see that this particular vice of theirs has not lessened in his brother--if anything, he has gotten worse than Vergil remembers, although he seems to have discovered strawberry sundaes and has never moved on since. Dante would eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and Vergil is certain that it is only his laziness (going to the diner being, of course, too much effort to put in every day) that prevents him from doing just that. 

Prior to his all-consuming obsession with strawberry sundaes, Dante had always had a penchant for red, even before he began dressing in his trademark colors, and this applied just as readily to his candy preferences. The flavor hardly seemed to matter--cherry, strawberry, fruit punch were all fair game. If they were given an assortment of candies, Dante would rifle through the entire bag of them, pulling out all shades of red to hoard for himself and leaving all other colors and flavors behind. When Vergil had tried to explain to him that they all tasted the same anyway, Dante had vehemently disagreed, stating that red simply tasted better on default.

Vergil, although he is loath to admit it, is not free from this particular family trait, either. He has an incredible weakness for chocolate in any and all forms--sundaes, candy bars, chocolate covered anything. He is particularly fond of chocolate cake, from homemade freshly baked cakes like those their mother would make to the prepackaged spongy things that could barely be called "cake." When Dante had found his stash of chocolates, he'd mocked him relentlessly for a week straight before dragging him to the diner to order the chocolate equivalent of his favored sundae.

Vergil had been forced to admit that the sundae was, in fact, the "best sundae he had ever tasted," which had earned him a rather undignified squeal of delight from his brother. It did not, however, mean that they would begin eating them for every single meal, as much as Dante may have hoped that to be the case. (Vergil conceded to going once every week--it was as much of a compromise as he was willing to come to.)

It is with a sort of bittersweet amusement that Vergil discovers that his son's taste in sugary treats seems to almost perfectly match his grandfather's--salty caramel candies are his favorite, especially when coated in a generous amount of dark chocolate. It has, at least, given them something easy and mundane to bond over, a starting point to a conversation that he has been long struggling to have.

The next time that Dante drags him to the diner, he suggests they bring Nero along when he comes to visit next. Dante gives him a knowing smile, seeing immediately his intentions, and agrees wholeheartedly with the idea. Two weeks later, when Nero comes over for their regularly scheduled "family bonding," as the boy puts it, they go to the diner together.

Nero orders a chocolate and caramel sundae, and Vergil does not realize he has been staring intently at his son waiting to gauge his reaction until he looks up, smiles wide, and exclaims that it was, and he hates to admit this, the best sundae he has ever tasted.


End file.
